


Soft Mornings

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, This is really soft and Yut-Lung is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung wakes to his boyfriend watching him sleep. His first thought, smack him with a pillow.For Mari, I hope you enjoy it!





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoy this <3

Yut-Lung woke to the sight of his boyfriend watching him sleep. Shorter, who’s mohawk was messy from sleeping, was watching him with a small smile on his face. Yut-Lung grabbed up one of the many pillows on the bed and smacked Shorter with it. He heard his boyfriend let out a laugh. 

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Yut-Lung asked, sitting up. He stretched, yawning. He felt Shorter shift in the bed behind him before warm lips pressed to his shoulder. Yut-Lung felt a blushed form on his cheeks as he looked away. 

“You’re beautiful that’s why.” Shorter whispered. Yut-Lung climbed out of the bed, refusing to face his boyfriend as his cheeks burned with a blush. 

“Shut up and make me food like a good boyfriend.” Yut-Lung replied and glared back at Shorter. He watched as his boyfriend climbed out of bed and walked over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I thought you didn’t like my cooking?” Shorter asked, wrapping his arms around Yut-Lung. He watched his boyfriend smile and hum softly. 

“I don’t.” He replied and looked back at Shorter. “No one likes your cooking, but I’m hungry so I’ll settle.” 

“You’re no better or you’d cook for yourself.” Shorter jabbed back and pinched Yut-Lung’s nose. The younger male batted his hand away, making a face. He even let out a small whine as he did it. 

“No, because I’m too good to cook for myself.” Yut-Lung smirked and took the hair tie out. He shook his head, freeing his hair from the braid he’d had it in all night. It gave his hair a wave he didn’t usually get, which he adored. Shorter did too. Yut-Lung watched Shorter roll his eyes at the comment. 

“More like too lazy.” Shorter mumbled. Yut-Lung flicked his hair tie at Shorter and glared at him. Shorter laughed and reached out running his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair. “Your hair looks pretty like this.” 

“That’s why I braid it last night after the shower, so it’ll have life.” Yut-Lung said, flipping his hair. Ever the drama queen. Shorter chuckled and shook his head. 

“Well, you take your hour to get ready, I’ll go make you food.” Shorter pressed another kiss to Yut-Lung’s cheek and walked out to go make food. 

Yut-Lung pressed a hand to his cheek, blushing as he grabbed some clothes out of his bag. He quickly changed into them, tossing the shirt he borrowed from Shorter last night onto the bed. He had clothes, he just liked wearing Shorter’s. They smelled nice and were comfy for him. He walked down the stairs that led to the restaurant. They weren’t open quiet yet but Yut-Lung could smell the food cooking. He took a seat at one of the tables, waiting for his boyfriend to bring him the food. It didn’t take long before Shorter was walking over with a plate and a smile on his face. 

“Here you go my bratty boyfriend.” Shorter teased, setting the plate down. It had pancakes on it and Shorter took a seat across from him. He started cutting up the pancakes, before stabbing a piece on the fork. He held it out for Yut-Lung, who happily ate it. Shorter spoiled his boyfriend in little ways. To Shorter this was normal stuff a boyfriend should do. To Yut-Lung this was a kindness he’d always longed for. 

“Your food isn’t too bad today. I think you’re getting better.” Yut-Lung said and took another bite as Shorter held the fork out to him. Shorter shook his head and set the fork down. 

“Shut up.” He replied. Yut-Lung smirked and stood up, walking around the table and bent down so he was close to Shorter’s face. 

“Make me.” He whispered. Shorter pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss. Yut-Lung stood up straight and Shorter stood up from his chair. 

“I gotta get to work and you have to go shopping with Eiji.” Shorter said, wrapping his arms around Yut-Lung. He heard his boyfriend let out a small whine. 

“I’ll see you later?” Yut-Lung asked, returning the hug. Shorter pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Yes, now go before I change my mind and make you help me with the dishes.” Shorter said with a small chuckle. Yut-Lung wiggled out of his arms and ran to the door. 

“Okay! Love you, bye!” Yut-Lung yelled as he ran out the door. Shorter laughed harder and shook his head. He was in love with a snake, but a snake that could be surprisingly warm when shown the affection he’d needed.


End file.
